Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to display devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to display devices with frame borders having reduced visually.
Description of the Related Art
Display modules are used in a wide variety of display devices. A display module may be combined with a display device system frame to form an increasingly light and thin display device. In addition to appearance pursuits, a system frame primarily has functions of accommodating a display module and providing protection. However, a frame can still be visible even if a system frame is designed light and thin for a pursuit of narrow frame border on the premise of satisfying a strength need, which more or less influences visual aesthetic and device appearance. In another aspect, a display module may be provided with a cover lens. The cover lens, in one aspect, adjusts the visual aesthetics of the display module, and in a second aspect, enables the display module to have additional functions, such as three-dimensional display, touch function, anti-scratch, anti-shock, anti-glare, and anti-reflection, due to the cover lens being in addition to the image display. The cover lens may be laminated to a display panel of the display module by means of an adhesive material, or may be disposed on a display surface of the display module through a support structure.
The cover lens may form a special shape at edges, thereby achieving the foregoing effect of adjusting visual aesthetics. However, an outer portion of a conventional cover lens has a relatively large thickness; and the problem that a system frame border can be viewed which influences visual aesthetic cannot be solved by using the conventional cover lens. Discontinuous joint lines produced between the conventional cover lens and the system frame border also influence the device appearance.